Peep show
by Twistedkorn
Summary: Today is like any other day except Soul is a peeping in on Maka...will she find out? ..One-shot...I do not own Soul Eater, Soul Eater Own's me :)


Hot is the only work that I would describe my meister right now. She has her bedroom door ajar and doesn't even know it. I feel like a creeper, but she has me memorized. I watch her put lotion on her legs after the shower; still wrapped up in our blue towels. She's humming and gliding her fingers further up her thighs. I really should be getting into the shower myself; after all I had just come back from a basketball game with the guys and patty, but that's beside the point.

We had both aged pretty well in the past four years. Finally seniors at the Academy and top meister/weapon duo. We haven't seen Kid all that much since he became the new Shinigami; so I was happy to drop every chore I was suppose to do in the house today for some Bball with the boys.

I looked around the kitchen area right outside of Maka's bedroom and noticed that she had cleaned up instead. I will no doubt have to make it up to her in some way! Peeking back through the crack I noticed that she already had her white cotton underwear on, but still without a bra. I can feel the heat pulling in both directions on my body. Her chest hasn't grown that much, but who needs those when you're a fighter like her. Mile long legs, wider hips, Perky B cups, and that long neck of hers. I wipe the drool from my mouth as I notice she turns towards the door. I book it to go sit on the couch. I hear her door crack open from here and turn my head to see her head sticking out of the door; damn just her head.

"Oh…Soul when did you get home?"

"Uh, a few minutes ago, why?"

"It's your turn to make dinner tonight; you should really get your sweaty ass off our couch!" I grumble standing up to face her. She will never change. Her head pops back to the other side of her door when I hear a 'click' indicating that she has now locked herself inside. 'I guess no more peep show' I scold myself in the first place; I shouldn't really be watching her to begin with!

After my own shower and a fresh set of comfy close put on; I head over to the fridge. Digging through everything I decided after I found a bottle of opened spaghetti sauce. I'm sure she hasn't had home made gnocchi in a while. I don't cook often, but I sort of feel guilty for leaving her with my mess and peeking in on her. I get to work boiling potatoes, grabbing flour, salt, pepper, and eggs.

I can not hear Maka in our living room which meant that she was reading one of her novels for the umpteenth time.

Dinner was served but Maka was still in the living room.

"Maka?" No answer. I go around the table and into the living room where I find her and the book both resting. I walk next to where her head rests on our couch pillows. She moves slightly, but is still asleep. I move her bangs out of her face and trace my fingers along her cheek. Her eyes flutter open as she stares up at me.

"Dinner ready yet?"

"You bet" I move back enough away from her so she could stand. I watch as she stretches and crack her bones.

"Smells awesome! What did you make?"

"Gnocchi"

"Mmmmm" I follow to sit across from her as she chows down my homemade gnocchi. "This is really good! You're going to have to teach me how to make this some day!" I nod and continue on my own plate.

After I wash the dishes, dry, and put them back into their spots I turn to see Maka leaning on the counter just watching me. "Errr, hey…"

"I've been thinking Soul, you usually never really cook for us unless you've done something really bad! So, what did you do?"

"What I couldn't just feel like cooking?" I didn't want her to think I was a softie.

"No" I fold the towel back onto the stoves handle and face her.

"You cleaned up earlier so I figured that you deserve something good to eat, ok" I wanted to drop the subject so I could go listen to some of my music in my bedroom. What I didn't expect was for her to round the corner of the counter and hug me around my waist. I slowly circle her smaller frame and lean my head on top of hers. She pulls just enough away so I can see her face. "What's with the hug?"

"I just wanted to thank you for being so thoughtful!" My cheeks redden and I try to pull away some more.

"Uh, don't mention it" She really shocked me when she pulled on my neck to bring her lips close to my ear.

"I have soul perception Soul Eater, I know you saw me." Embarrassed I tried to pull away.

"I know that!" she grabbed my face with her hands and held me in place. We just stayed and stared at one another until she dropped her hand.

She turns around to walk away while mumbling low to herself, but not so low that I couldn't hear 'What was I expecting?'. Without my own permission I grab onto her hips and pull her body flush with my own. "Maka, what is wrong?" I feel her tremble a tiny bit.

"Nothing, I just need to go lay down…" It is my turn to put my lips to her ear.

"I don't have soul perception, but I don't need that to know that you're upset." I hear her breathing pick up before it sounded like she was holding her breath.

"Kiss me" It was a low whisper and I wanted to make sure I wasn't hearing things.

"What?" She turns to face me with her arms hard at her sides.

"I said Kiss me Soul!" I grab her face before I lost the courage to do so and lean in. Our breath intermingled before the skin of our lips touched softly. I was going to pull away until she brought her arms up to hold my head in place. She licked my lips and I tentatively stuck my tongue out to meet hers; I didn't want her to cut herself on my teeth. Of course she would run right past and glide her own tongue right over every point. We broke the kiss and I had no clue on what to say. I had just made out with my meister!

"They are as sharp as they look"

"What?"

"Your teeth, they are as sharp as they look! I always wanted to touch them." At this I raise right eyebrow. "Well not always with my tongue, but you know what I'm saying"

"Do tell!" I laugh at her and watch her rub her hands together as her cheeks pinked all over. Then I saw a smile take over her face.

"So, since you got to watch me get dressed, when is it my turn?" I made a half cocked smile.

"I don't know, what are you going to cook for me if I do?"

"Soul!" I watch as our cookbook gets launched at my head. Something's will never change!


End file.
